In the known machines there are various types of frame structures that permit the mounting of the engine, final drives, and various types of loader linkages or bulldozer arrangements. However, in these known frames, the construction of the frames do not provide ample structure to mount the various items while still providing a rugged construction that permits the attachment of rear mounted attachments that induce large amounts of stress, vibrations or high draw bar pull to the frame.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.